Revenge in the making
by Shiningspirit
Summary: It's been a few days since Dr. Davidoff and others were killed and the Cabals are looking for revenge. They will be granted new powers and must master them, while taking down the Edison Group. Can they do it? Read to find out.  Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge in the Making

This takes place after the Reckoning.

Full Summary: It's been a few days since Dr. Davidoff and others were killed and the Cabals are looking for revenge. Now two middle-aged women are looking for Chloe and the others. They have special powers and can transfer them to four other supernaturals as well as give them immortality. It's just what Chloe and the others need to get rid of the Edison Group. The women have spent most of their lives trying to find the best supernaturals to bestow this on and now they have. Derek has been drugged again and in his confused state has broken up with Chloe and the secret with Tori and Simon are out. Those closest to them are betraying them and they must learn to master their new powers and take down the Edison Group. Can they do it? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series. Kelly Armstrong does.

Prologue

In the dead of night two shapes emerged from the shadows. They were middle aged women. The pale glow in their eyes reflected the moonlight as they made their way to the edge of the forest and gazed out until they saw the motel in the distance. The first sniffed the air like a dog. "They're there." she whispered, as if awestruck. "Tomorrow then?"

The other one nodded. "Tomorrow." she agreed.

* * *

(Chloe P.O.V)

The evening was peaceful for once in a long time. We were having supper with Aunt Lauren and the boys' father, Kit Bae. Derek sat beside me, inhaling his food and giving my hand an occasional squeeze. My Aunt Lauren glared at me, her gaze disapproving. She thought Derek was dangerous and the fact that Derek and I were together didn't help. Derek's foster brother, Simon Bae, flashed me a blazing grin and I couldn't help but smile in return. And Tori, a dark haired girl gave me a look a amusement. I forgot to mention that Derek, Simon, Tori and I are supernaturals. I'm a necromancer, which means I can, contact, raise and control the dead. Derek is a werewolf and can change into one. Simon is a sorcerer and Tori is a witch. Kit is a sorcerer too. The sound of clattering cutlery and the squeak of the wooden chair startled me out of my thoughts as Kit rose from his place at the table. I thought he looked nervous. "Tori, Simon, Derek, can I speak to you three please?"

My friends nodded and they left the room leaving me under Aunt Lauren's glare."Now Chloe." she began. "You know that..." Not this again. I tuned her out and refocused on my thoughts. We had just escaped from the Edison Group, a group of supernaturals that experimented on other supernaturals to control their powers. We had escaped and were now staying at a motel.

"Chloe, are you listening to me?" I was saved from having to answer as a screech split the air.

"You're kidding me right? You? As my father?" Tori emerged from the bedroom that the boys and their father shared, her hair bristling and sparks flying from her hands.

Kit emerged, with the boys behind him, both of them looking just as shocked. Their father stepped forward. "Tori listen, it's true, your mother-"

Tori cut him off. "My mother?" she nearly spat with fury. "I don't have a mother. For fifteen years of my life, you never searched for me. You never cared about me and now you come back and tell me that you're my father. News flash: You never were and you never will be."

"Derek, block her." Kit ordered. Derek leaped for Tori as she backed into the doorway and she froze him in mid-air with a binding spell.

"Oh my Derek." Tori laughed, "You follow your fathers orders like a dog, don't you. What happened to all of us being together, as a team?"

Before anyone could react, Tori was out the door and into the forest beyond. "Tori!" I yelled, lunging forward. Aunt Lauren tackled me to the ground and pinned me there. I caught myself from reacting and kicking her. After 6 years of karate practice -my dad made me take it to protect myself against bullies that mocked my stutter- and add that to 3 years of gymnastics, I was pretty strong for my size. But then again, not a lot of people are still five foot nothing at 15 years of age. As Aunt Lauren got off me, I thought of running for the door. But that wouldn't be a good idea, considering I wouldn't have anything wear besides my thin t-shirt or any money. Then a thought struck me. Tori didn't either. I would have to go and search for her tonight.

I retreated into my room muttering an excuse about being tired, and packed both mine, and Tori's backpacks. I would wear 3 t-shirts, a jacket, a sweater, sweatpants and jeans. I put most of my money there as well as my bank card. I took two pairs of jeans, three sweaters, six t-shirts, two sweatpants and some underwear. We had bought new backpacks yesterday, so I could add more stuff in there. Add my i-pod, some food and bottled water to that, and I was done. For Tori, I packed about the same things. Just as I was finishing up, there was a knock at my door. "Just a moment!" I yelled, stuffing both packs under the bed, and then putting on my sweater. The motel's heating sucked so I could always say that it was cold in here. I opened the door to see Simon, his face grim. "What is it?" I asked urgently. He didn't reply, but motioned me toward the living room, that is, if you could even call it that. It was a small space in the corner of the kitchen with 2 chairs. Derek was sitting in one of them, his eyes unfocused and a glass of water in his hand. "What happened?" I asked, alarmed now.

Simon put his finger to his lips, then pointed to the window. It was pitch black outside. "He's been drugged." he murmured, "Like last time."

Derek raised his head to look at me, struggling to focus. "This is all your mom's fault." he growled at me. I was caught off guard and stumbled against a chair.

"W-what?" I stammered, in shock.

"Your mother appeared last night right? So it must have been her."

I blinked in surprise. My mother had come to visit me last night. But she hadn't said anything, she had just appeared and then disappeared. I told Derek that and he snorted as if unconvinced, then growled, "It's over between us." That made me freeze, and I felt a sadness and pain tear at my heart and tears in my eyes. He couldn't mean it, right? He couldn't mean that we were breaking up. I mean, he was just all drugged up.

Deciding to let the matter drop for the moment, I turned back to Simon, who was looked just as shocked as I felt. "When did you realize that he'd been drugged?" I asked.

He took a moment to compose himself before replying. "We were discussing about leaving to find Tori, and we were going to wake you up to do that. But we figured that we would have the same idea, and-"

"Did anyone hear you two talking?" I asked.

Simon froze for a moment and then whispered, "I think your aunt did. She gave us coke to drink too." There was a moment of silence as the truth sank in, and then Derek's head shot up, his unfocused eyes widening in alarm. Simon and I exchanged a glance. We knew that look, someone was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers series. They belong to Kelly Armstrong. I do, however, own the characters that I have made up.

(Chloe P.O.V)

I dove for the dining room table and was hiding under it as the door opened. The motel was weirdly set up. When you walked in, there was the dining table and a counter with a sink and some type of cupboard, with the "living room" in the corner. There was a door in the back that led to the bathroom. Another door led to a hallway, which had 3 doors that led to the bedrooms. It seemed more like a house than a motel. Suddenly, two shapes appeared in the door way and I heard footsteps across the room and then Aunt Lauren's voice. "My my, you've finally realized who drugged you."

"You!" Simon's voice was accusing. "You did it."

"And you don't think your father was part of it?"

"Dad?" Simon's voice faltered.

I didn't wait to hear any more. I took my chance to escape and darted for the hallway and into the room that Tori and I shared. Grabbing both backpacks, I flung open the window and leaped out, landing on all fours, getting up and then breaking into a sprint. Remembering to keep to the shadows, I darted into the woods, barely able to see anything. I tripped over a stump and saw Tori huddled beneath a tree, shivering violently. "Tori." I whispered. She looked up, her fingers flying up in a binding spell. When she saw me, she stopped and mumbled what could have been an apology. I silently handed over her backpack and quietly explained the situation.

Then I heard footsteps and Aunt Lauren and Kit Bae appeared, Derek and Simon behind them. Derek was tied up, but could easily break the knots. Simon's eyes held fear and he shot me a panicked glance when he saw us and mouthed, "Gun." I heard Tori gasp beside me as Aunt Lauren and Kit stood side by side, each of them holding a gun. Kit's was held at his sons' heads. Aunt Lauren's was pointed at us.

"One move or spell and you're all dead." Aunt Lauren threatened.

"W-why?" I stuttered. "W-why a-are y-yo-you d-d-doing t-this?"

The boys' father answered. "You know that we hated seeing you and Derek together. And you destroyed the Edison Group's work."

My aunt took over with the story. "They had the right idea you know, genetic modification and all, I've always told your mother..." she rambled on and on and on. I saw Tori ready to cast a spell and I caught her wrist.

"Don't." I murmured. "They can kill us before anything happens. I'm going to summon Liz, tell her to take the guns away. You distract Aunt Lauren."

Suddenly, my aunt stopped rambling. "Enough with that." Kit interrupted. "Lauren, shoot them."

I heard the crack of a bullet and I dove at Tori, dropping on top of her and shielding her with my body. Then another crack I felt excruciating pain on my arm and the blood soak though my sweater. Tori swore. "You're shot." she whispered. "There's lots blood on your sleeve." _Duh. Thanks Captain Obvious._

I blocked out her horrified whispers and quickly summoned Liz. "Take their guns." I murmured. "and give them to us."

I felt weak, like I was blacking out. "Tori." I whispered. "Liz is going to give you the gun." I felt something in my hands and then two shots split the air, followed by screams and then a wave of blackness washed over me.

(Tori P.O.V)

I saw confusion in Aunt Lauren and Kit's eyes as the gun was removed from their hands and into ours. I spent a moment getting the right position and then shot up from under Chloe's cover. I squeezed the trigger and heard a shot and a whizzing sound as the bullet hit Lauren right in the leg. She screamed, then staggered and fell over. I swung the gun towards Kit and fired, careful to aim for his left side so that the shot wouldn't hit Derek or Simon. It went into his hip. Derek broke free of his binds and plowed into his father, knocking him against a tree. Simon staggered as the spell he was under broke and both of them ran over to Chloe. Of course. They care more about Chloe than me. That perky little energizer bunny. I felt bad for thinking that. She had protected me and hadn't thought of her own life before dropping on top of me. I got up, grabbed the backpacks that Chloe had packed and ran over. She was unconscious. Suddenly two women ran over out of nowhere. "Hurry." one of them said. "You're in danger here." They led us to the other side of the forest and into a clearing. One of the women was carrying Chloe and gently put her down on the ground.

"Who are you?" Derek growled, threateningly. One of the women stepped forward and I realized that they were twins. Exactly the same hight, the same shade of green-blue eyes, identical expressions...

"We were experiments from the Edison Group, just like you all were." Her warm and friendly tone surprised me. "We were from a different project, called Project Zeus."

"Project Zeus? Like the Greek mythology god?" I asked.

"Precisely." The second women answered. There was a look of disgust on her face as she carried on, "The Edison Group thought that through by genetic modification, and "breeding of special supernaturals", they could create the most powerful supernaturals ever to be seen. Even more powerful than Zeus, hence the name. And they did." I shivered at that and Simon gave me a reassuring smile. "Once they found out what a bad idea it was, they immediately tried to killed them, but the subject's supernatural powers were too strong. There was a huge fight and people had guns. Most of those that escaped later died. We were the only ones that survived."

"You two were part of it?" Simon's eyes widened.

The first woman nodded, "We were subjects." Now that I had a good look at them, I saw that they were probably in their mid-30's. "We can transfer our powers to four other supernaturals. We've spent so much our lives after getting out, looking for them, and now we have."

"Us?" Simon and I said together. Then I whipped around to glare at him, him doing the same to me. The superpowerful supernaturals laughed.

"Exactly." They answered together, then gave each other glares making Simon and I crack up laughing, resulting in us giving each other glares again. Derek didn't seem to find anything funny.

"Watch it Tori." He snapped at me. "You're going to crush Chloe rolling around like that.

I looked up at him. "I'm surprised you care." I retorted, "After all, you just broke up with her."

Derek's expression was one of pure shock and disbelief. Maybe there was some regret and guilt in there too. He spun to face Simon.

"Yep it's true." he answered his brother's questioning look.

"I was drugged up." he protested.

I snorted and turned away. Chloe was still unconscious, her still and limp form made her look like she was dead. I swallowed hard and put my fingers to the side of her neck, feeling her pulse, and reassuring myself that she was still alive. I looked over at her arm and saw that the wound was healed and the bullet was out, lying on the ground beside her. I took it and put it in my backpack.

"Come." I heard one of the women say. "It's time for us to give our powers to you."

I slowly got up to join my "brothers" where they stood in front of the two women.

"Transfer." the other women corrected. "We can give you our powers as well as immortality."

"Immortality?" I whispered, stunned.

"Yea, like never dying." Derek snapped sarcastically, but there was surprise in his gaze too.

I froze. What if I didn't want to live forever? I didn't want to be some old granny that was 200 years old. I shook the thought away. I was just being stupid. No one else was complaining. I would just have to live with it. Literally.

"You will have most powers in the supernatural world. There is witch, soccerer, necromancer, werewolf, shaman, poltergeist, all types of demons,Therianthropes, which are shape shifters, you can become a ghost, and communicate to each other through thinking. Those that you don't have such as vampires, mind reading, etc. you are immune to their powers. Their powers can not hurt you."

We stood there, silent in awe. The first women stepped up to Derek and took his hands. "I, Samantha, special supernatural, am here to give this gentleman, Derek Souza, fellow supernatural and werewolf. May the powers received be as powerful as mine and may he be protected from all the diseases or effects like I am." Wind blew across the clearing and then died down.

Then the second woman stepped forward and, like her sister, took Derek's hands. "I, Ava, special supernatural, am here to enhance the powers given to this gentleman, Derek Souza, fellow supernatural and werewolf. May the powers be enhanced to be more powerful than the best in the world and may he be immortal, never to die." Sand from the clearing whirled up like a funnel, wrapping around them and then settled at their feet.

The women preformed the same ceremonies to Simon and Chloe -having to lift Chloe up as she was still unconscious- changing some words as necessary. My breath caught in my throat as the first woman, Samantha stepped forward and held my hands. "I, Samantha, special supernatural, am here to give this young lady, Victoria Bae, fellow supernatural and witch, my powers. May the powers received be as powerful as mine and may she be protected from all the diseases or effects like I am." Like with the others, wind blew across the clearing and then died down and for a moment I felt exhilarated, like I could do anything and fight anything that came my way.

The second woman stepped up and taking my hands, she spoke, "I, Ava, special supernatural, am here to enhance the powers given to this young lady, Victoria Bae, fellow supernatural and witch. May the powers be enhanced to be more powerful than the best in the world and may she be immortal, never to die." Sand from the clearing whirled up like a funnel, wrapping around us and as it did so I felt power and strength coursing though my body and then the sand settled at our feet. I wasn't exactly happy that they had used my biological father's last name in the ceremony, but that's how it works I guess.

Ava stepped back to join her sister. "We must go now." she said, "Our presence endangers you if the Edison Group should see. In six months time, we will be back. Use this time to master all your powers and then take down the Edison Group."

"You will split up into 2 groups. The boys will spy on other supernaturals and learn more about the Edison Group. The girls will find a safe place to live and explore the place around it." Samantha added.

"Good luck!" And they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Chloe P.O.V) Takes place while she's unconscious.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a clearing. Two women were talking to Tori, Simon and Derek about something, but I didn't hear it. I got up and looked around, where was I? Where was Aunt Lauren and Kit?

"Chloe?" a voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see my mother standing me behind me.

"Mom!" I hugged her and nearly stumbled back in shock when I felt her arms around me. When I opened my mouth to say something, she put a finger to her lips and I immediately closed my mouth and went silent. An instinct thing, I guess. Placing a hand on my wound, she murmured something. I winced at her touch but didn't move away. Then the pain was gone, I turned to look and saw that it had healed completely, like it never happened. The bullet lay on the ground beside my body.

Wait, body? "Where am I?" I asked, suddenly frantic.

"You're on the the other side hon."

_Other side?_ I thought. Then it struck me. _The other side of the force field. Maybe that's why she's solid and not like a ghost._

Then I remembered how my mother had healed me. "Y- you're a-a shaman." I whispered. She nodded. "Why? Why did you die if you can heal yourself?"

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her. "Oh honey, I didn't mean-"

I cut her off, struggling out of her grasp. "Why?" I asked, "Were you part of the Edison Group too? Did-"

My mother heaved a sigh and stared off into the distance, her gaze troubled as if she didn't want me to know. At last, she looked at me and began to talk. "I died because of Aunt Lauren. You see, your uncle Billy, my twin brother, was a necromancer like you. My powers were a lot weaker because the last person in my family that had been a shaman was my great aunt. So I didn't know until a test was done by the Edison Group to see if you would have supernatural powers. Lauren was furious. She thought that I had hid the truth from her, when in fact, I didn't know. Whatever I did or said wouldn't make a difference. She was in a mad rage because she was jealous that she didn't have any supernatural powers. She devised a plan to get back at me. She was babysitting you one night and your father and I were coming back from the party. Aunt Lauren had hired this man, I think his name was Bob Doe, she had met from a bar. (A/N: The name is random and I apologize if this is anyone's name. No offence intended.) She hired this man to steal a car, hit the car that your father was driving in, specifying to hit the side that I was in, and then speed away. The guy was drunk then, and he agreed. Aunt Lauren had left you in the house alone and was hiding near the place where the accident took place. She pretended to get a phone call about it and ran over. She told me that you were really sick and that she couldn't help you. I astral projected over to you and saw that she had bounded and gagged you. You were suffocating, and nearly dead, so I healed you and took you out of the bounds. By the time I was back at my body, it was too late for me to help myself. A ghost appeared and told me that I would either have to go back to my body and spend the last moments of my life in pain, or stay like a was for the rest of eternity alone. I chose to go back and then..." she trailed off.

I stood there, shocked, my brain trying to process everything that she was saying. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. My mother was dead and it was all because of me. _No._ my inner voice told me. _It was because of Aunt Lauren._

"Jenny?" I looked up and wiped my tears away as someone called my mother's name. The new speaker was a women. She was tall, slim and looked like a model. She had wavy, brownish red hair that went down to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes.

"Honey, Claire here is going to teach you about witchcraft. I have to go now, I'll see you soon." my mom told me.

"Witchcraft? I'm not a witch." I said, bewildered.

"You are now." she told me, "The two women over there gave all four of you special powers." I didn't bother questioning her. My mind was too busy, still processing what she had said about her death earlier. My mother gazed at me proudly, like I had just aced my exams. I would never be able to go back to school now. Not after... I pushed the thought away and nodded.

As my mother walked away, the woman, Claire, started to explain about witchcraft. It required the memorization of spells in Latin, Greek and Hebrew, although because we were so powerful, we often didn't have to, just thinking off the spell was enough. She was going to teach me advanced witchcraft as Tori would be able to teach me the basics. First though, I was to learn some fighting. I told her I had learned karate before and I knew gymnastics, but she insisted that we practiced. So we did, and before long, I had mastered them.

"All right." Claire said. "Next, I'll teach you some advanced spells." She taught me the words of an energy bolt and I spent the next few minutes getting the pronunciation right.

"I vi advocare sera." (this is in Latin) I said and made a jerking motion with my hands as I was taught. A bolt shot from my fingertips to shoot right at Claire. I gasped in horror.

Claire muttered something and shot out her hand. It brushed the tip of the bolt and the bolt exploded. "As you can see, it is very dangerous." she said, not looking at all afraid or surprised. "Lets try another one. This one is lethal, so..." And so the lesson went on and I learned a lot. Energy bolts, lethal energy bolts, how to demolish the bolts, only really advanced witches could do that one and it hadn't been past on for generations because it was so difficult. And then there were lightning bolts, fireballs, dizzying spells, confusion spells, blur spells, levitation spells, electric shock (kind of like electric bolt. It stunned and shocks people on contact. Part of body must make contact with person to do that), how to make a ghost become "solid", as she had done to my mother (you needed to be or have a very strong family ties to necromancers to do that spell), and my favorites, how to become invisible and how to slow time. It wasn't really slowing time, it just made everything seem to move slower, except for yourself.

"Ok, so now we are going to do some fighting now. Jim and Jake here are going to help." I turned to see two middle aged men emerging from the bushes. No, not through the bushes, they were just like normal humans, solidified because of Claire's spell.

"Go!" I started in surprise at the sudden command but quickly concentrated. I froze briefly in horror as I realized that the first man had a knife. The first man lunged with the knife headed straight for my chest and I quickly became a ghost, so that the knife passed through me with no harm done. I ducked and released the spell, grabbing the first man, Jim, by the leg and pulled hard. He fell and the knife flew into the air. The second man, Jake went forward to grab it, but I froze him with a binding spell. Slowing time, I backed up and then raced forward. Remembering my gymnastics, I leaped and did a front handspring on Jim who was lying on the ground. Twisting at the last second, I landed on Jake's back and kicked out my legs, entangling them with his and as he fell, I got him in a headlock and put my knees at his neck, which if he had been alive, would have broken his neck at the least. Claire released the "making a ghost solid" spell on Jake, indicating that I had won. I whirled around and grabbed the knife, advancing on Jim, who leaped at me. I zapped him with a lightning bolt and then stabbed him with the knife. Right before it made contact, Claire released the spell.

"Good." she praised me. "Go back now. We'll meet soon."

And I fell into blackness again.


	4. Chapter 4

(Tori P.O.V)

"Alright, Simon and I are going back to the house to grab our stuff. You stay here with Chloe until she wakes up. Fill her in with what happened and then set out." Derek ordered. "And keep watch for Lauren and Kit." I noticed that he avoided the word "dad."

As they set out, an idea popped into my head. "Wait." I called, "It's too dangerous. What if they have more guns and are back at the house? I have an idea." Derek kept going, but Simon paused as if contemplating whether to turn back. As Simon began to walk over to me, Derek turned to pull at Simon's sleeve and I froze him with a binding spell. Simon gave me a look that was something between gratitude and annoyance as he approached. I ignored him. "Ok, so we'll wait until Chloe wakes up, then have her teach us how to summon Liz, so then we can learn something about necromancy and still get your stuff." I explained.

Simon looked impressed. "I didn't know you wanted to learn stuff about that."

I glared at him and he lifted his hands up as if in surrender. "Hey I was joking. But it's a good idea." he added quickly, not even bothering to turn as Derek loomed over us.

I looked up and we glared at each other fiercely. Simon squeaked in surprise as his brother suddenly sped forward and bore down on me, pinning me down, with my hands behind my back so that I couldn't shoot a spell at him. "What do you think you were doing there?" he growled, "Hitting me with a binding spell. What if Lauren and Kit had come? What would you have done?" He didn't wait for an answer. "You would have left, ran away, and not even thought about me. Because that's what you are. Cold, evil, and uncaring. You did the same thing to Chloe, leaving her in the crawl space like that. Didn't even bother to check if she was ok. We would all be dead because of you. Chloe would be dead, because of what you did in that crawl space. I would be dead because you left me in that spell and Simon would be dead trying to protect me."

"W-we're immortal." I managed to say.

"And what if we weren't?"

He was crushing me with most of his weight against my chest and I struggled for air. Simon was backed up against a tree, a look of horror and indecision on his face. Suddenly a bolt zapped though the air and sent Derek flying. It was Chloe. _Energy bolt. _I thought._ Where had she learned that?_

She raced over to me. "Tori?" I heard fear in her voice and I looked up. Seeing that I was fine, she stomped over to where Derek lay, gasping for breath and stood over him, her hands raised ready to shoot another spell.

"What do you think you were doing." she yelled, her eyes blazed with fierce rage and I saw sparks fly from her hands to encircle Derek, making him freeze in shock. "You could have killed her, made her lungs collapse. Then what? We would have had to take her to the hospital, and what would they do to us? If the Edison Group found out, we'd be back there in no time at all. And it'd would all no thanks to you."

Derek gulped, his eyes wide with fear and gave a tiny nod. I could tell why. If he moved just a bit, the electricity that surrounded him, would hit him. Chloe stepped back and released him of the spell.

"Come on." she said to me. "Let's go." As she grabbed her backpack and brushed past me to lead the way, I grabbed her arm.

"Wait." I said. She paused and looked back at me. "We need you to summon Liz so that she can grab Simon and Derek's stuff. Simon-"

"needs his insulin. I know." She paused, concentrating and then suddenly, I saw Liz, striding towards us, in the very same clothing that I had last seen her in.

"Tori!" she yelled and ran towards me. I heard Chloe mutter something and then saw Liz, shoot her a look of gratitude and delight before wrapping her arms around me. I gasped in shock as I felt her touch. _Wasn't she a ghost? _As if to answer my question, Liz murmured. "Witch spell. Chloe will explain later." Then she turned to Simon and gave him a high five and a nod to Derek.

"So, your stuff right? I'll be back."

Once she had left, I turned to Chloe, hoping for an explanation, but she shook her head slightly. I stifled a sigh and waited for Liz to come back. I didn't have too wait long, Liz was back quickly with the boys backpacks, alot of insulin and Simon's diabetes kit.

"Let's go." I said, not wanting to be under Derek's glare for any longer. I brushed past Chloe and headed into the forest, Chloe right behind me. Simon waved and disappeared in the opposite direction.

"Chloe?" I turned to see Derek staring at her. She turned, her eyes held, coldness, sadness and anger.

"What do you want?" she snapped, "Trying to break my heart again?"

She whirled around and pushed her way through the bushes. I followed, feeling Derek's gaze on both of us and then I heard a rustle. Both of us turned, hands raised. It was Derek again.

"What?" Chloe asked, fury in her voice. "Are you going to stalk us? Trying to convince the world that I've been kidnapped?"

"N-no." Derek stammered, looking shocked, before catching himself and switching back to looming in front of us, his scowl set. "I-"

"I know what you did." Chloe retorted. "You chased after me for fun, because you wanted to. I did my part as your damsel in distress, helped to get Simon out of the Lyle house, helped you through your changes. When we decided to look for Tori, you thought that we would be getting out and parting ways, so you dumped me and now you're looking forward to find someone else. You were always finding some way to critique me, to blast me for something I did wrong."

"I would never do that." Derek responded. "It was the drugs."

"Oh sure. Like I would believe that. You weren't drugged when you yelled at me in the alley, or when you threw me across the room in the Lyle House. Or when I was summoning without my necklace, or going off into the woods on my own. If you really loved me, then nothing would stop you."

I blinked and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 My wolf

Warning: Contains spoilers for Dangerous.

Note: For all you Chlerk lovers, Chloe and Derek will be back together soon. Don't worry.

Chapter 4

(Tori P.O.V)

Derek stood there, blinking hard as if he couldn't believe that Chloe had just vanished or what he had just heard. "Derek?" Simon came over. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." was his gruff response, but I could hear the pain in his voice that he was trying to mask. "Let's go."

As soon as their steps faded into the distance, Chloe reappeared again, making me jump in the air in shock. I swore. "Chloe what the hell did you do?"

"Invisibility spell." she muttered, as if it didn't matter.

I felt a surge of rage that she knew more spells than I did. The invisibility spell was one of the hardest there was. A lethal energy bolt suddenly flew from my fingertips at her and I gasped in horror, unable to turn away, as the bolt flew towards Chloe. She looked stunned, horrified and shaken as she murmured something and she shot her hand out at top speed, it made contact with the bolt, and it exploded. She stood there trembling violently, staring blankly, like she no longer recognized me. Turning, she fled.

"Chloe!" I called, but she was long gone and I couldn't see her any more. I crumpled to the ground, leaning against the base of a tree, tears streaming down my face. I was shocked. It wasn't supposed to happen. I just got mad and my powers responded, like the time I nearly killed her at the hospital. Even then, she had stood up to me against my mother. She even took the bullet for me this morning. She always stood up to me, even when I had harmed her, or did nothing to deserve it. Like the time when we had just escaped, and she stood up to me against the boys, or in the crawl space or in that alley. My mind wandered back to when I had nearly killed her at the Lyle House. Derek was right. I was evil. I had apologize and I knew it. My pride had never let me, but I had to. I stood up shakily, wiping my eyes, and grabbed my backpack. Somehow, Chloe managed to remember hers. I was going to find her and apologize, I wasn't going to be some evil bitch anymore, but a powerful witch that was respected by everyone. At least, I hope so. After all, that who I've always wanted to be, but my mother and sister ruined it. Squaring my shoulders in determination, I set off into the woods, using my wolf enhanced senses to follow her trail.

(Chloe P.O.V)

I ran, tears burning the back of my eyes, somehow remembering to grab my backpack. I couldn't believe Tori would do something like that to me, after I had just saved her life. I didn't care anymore, it didn't matter. Or did it? I pushed the thought away and looked up to see the apartments outlining the horizon. I would have to get through the city to get to the forest that my nose told me would be on the other side. "Honey, don't." a voice startled me and a faint outline appeared.

"Mom?"

(Derek P.O.V)

I plowed on furiously though the forest, missing each tree by a millimeter. "Dude, what's wrong?" Simon asked. Dumb question much? The drugs had finally worn off and I was beginning to realize what was going on. I was mad with myself. Furious even. How could I have broken up with Chloe? She was the love of my life. She was my mate.

"What do you think?" I snarled angrily. Simon flinched and I felt bad for snapping at him.

"Sorry." I muttered and continued on my way.

(Hours later)

"We should rest." Simon murmured, his voice soft as if he was afraid. I glanced over at him and saw that his skin was pale and looked tired. "I need an insulin shot." Right. His diabetes. I mentally cursed and looked up at the sky, realizing that it was now dark.

"Sure." I muttered gruffly. As he turned away to do that, I sniffed the air, catching the faint scent of burgers and pizza. There was a restaurant ahead and my stomach rumbled. Catching Simon's questioning glance, I answered, "Resturant. Burgers and pizza." Simon stared at me and then burst out laughing. "What?" I snapped.

"R-remember when after dad left and we went to look for the guy, like Paul or something. And I mentioned the pizza store? That look on your face is exactly like it is right now."

I felt blood drain from my face as I remembered Paul's dead body. Oh crap. "D-derek?" Simon's eyes were wide as he studied me.

"N-nothing." I muttered. Now I was beginning to sound like Chloe.

My brother glared. "Tell me." he demanded. "We've been keeping too many things away from each other." Darn. What does he know? That I've been changing into a wolf?

I took a deep breath and gave in. At least, the part about Paul. Simon looked shocked, but recovered rather quickly. "At least we don't have to smell his stink again." he joked and I had to suppress a smirk. Paul had the worst case of bad breath and BO in the whole entire world. We exchanged a glance and Simon fell to the ground laughing. I glared at him, but when he caught my gaze, I too had to laugh. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

"Let's go." I muttered after we had finished out 'laughing fit'. "We need to get cleaned up. You're covered in dirt. There should be a gas station nearby."

We walked in silence for a while until we reached the edge of the forest.

We traveled silently for a while before Simon broke the silence. "So I'm part wolf now right? Is there anything I should know?"

"Well..." I hesitated, not knowing what to tell him. "You have enhanced senses and strength. And you change into a wolf." I rushed the last part.

My brother was silent for a moment, regarding me with such as intense gaze filled with hurt and sadness that I had to flinch away. "You changed into a wolf and didn't tell me?" he whispered.

I swallowed hard and slowly nodded. Simon tensed as if trying to control his anger, but it seeped out anyways. "How could you?" he whispered tensly, "What would happen if you were caught by the Edison Group? You can't defend yourself when you're changing."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I softened slightly when I realized that he was just concerned about me. "Besides," I added, trying to reassure him. "Chloe was there in case anything went wrong."

It was the wrong thing to say and Simon turned on me, his eyes flashing with rage. "You told Chloe and let her come with you, but didn't tell me?" he yelled, "Chloe can't even protect you. She's weak. I'm the one with the spells."

I felt a surge of anger and I loomed over him, furious. My wolf was taking over, instincts controlling me and I could tell that the same thing was happening to Simon. I tried to control myself, but I couldn't. "Chloe is not weak." I snarled, "You're just jealous because she knows more spells then you. Well you can get out of my life, cause I don't need you."

"Fine." he yelled back, "I guess you're not my brother anymore." He turned and ran off as I leaned against a tree savoring my victory. Then slowly, my human side returned and I felt horror weigh me down.

What have I done?

* * *

**Note: The drama in the chapter is because of the "wolf" side taking over them. Because of their new powers, they do not know how to control this. Derek couldn't control his because his powers are now alot stronger and he was not expecting that. Reviews are very much appreciated as is constructive criticism. **


End file.
